Epic
by Didine34790
Summary: Futurefic. Originally an OS. They were supposed to get married, After everything, they were supposed to get their Happy Ending. But a bullet cut all those dreams short. Leaving behind broken men. LoVe.
1. How

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… OS, LoVe Of Course

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

This is my first VM story, but not my first story. It is also my first in english so please forgive my english. Yeah, I'm French !

It is inspired of Sleep from Blueshabooties

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She was sleeping, peacefully. He was watching her breathing, in and out. In and out. He used to do it a lot when he couldn't sleep. She was his everything. She meant the world to him. He didn't know what he would do without her.

At the end of freshman year, when she told him she wanted him out of her life, he felt desperate. He had already beaten Piz up, but when he heard that Gorya Dude talk to her like that, he couldn't bear it, so he attacked him despite what she told him about being connected, connected, turns out he was very connected connected. He spent 2 months in hospital one month into sophomore year. That moment was burnt in his memory forever, that's when she got back to him, telling him how much she missed him. She spent weeks with him in reeducation. She told him later that she realised that she would never feel the way she felt with him, with Piz. But he took off to South America with Dick who'd gotten fed up with his dad.

They've gone on with their lives. Dick and Logan took business as their major, Veronica declared a double major Criminology and Psychology and Wallace Engineering. Logan and Veronica got back together at the end of sophomore year. Years passed by, and surprisingly, they all graduated from Hearst.

At graduation, while Veronica was giving a speech for her class, Logan went on stage and proposed to her. She was speechless, but nonetheless said Yes. He had been planning to propose for over a month waiting to find the perfect occasion. He brought back the speech he made when he was drunk at alterna-Prom. He told her she was his everything, his other half. After graduation, He started producing some shows and she started her training at Quantico. He never approved, but it was her choice.

Dick surprised everyone when he told everybody he was dating Parker for over 3 months now.

Mac gave Max an ultimatum, either he was going back to school, and get out of the hole that he made in his room or she'd dump him. Turns out Max valued more Mac than money. He went back and kept a little of his business. He also changed his major, making it a double, Philosophy and business.

After finishing school, Mac joined the FBI along with Veronica but never went on the field.

Logan and Veronica moved in together soon after graduation in a nice little house that Logan had bought.

From that moment on, he always tried to fall asleep the last so he could watch her sleep. He would then pull his arm tighter around her, enjoying the feel of her warm back against his chest smelling her beautiful blond hair. The smell he would forever associate her with. Then he would finally fall asleep, knowing that she was there, with him, that he wasn't out of her life.

After a while, they had started to talk about babies, making plans for far ahead in their lives. She told him she wanted to have kids some day, but that she wasn't ready yet. He told her he felt the same way

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Now, as he looks down at her, those memories seem forever ago. He gently brushes his hand over hers. His other hand is holding the engagement ring.

He wanted to give it back to her.

"Logan," a quiet voice called him, dragging him out of his train of thoughts.

He turned toward the door and stared up into Keith Mars' red-rimmed eyes.

"The doctors should be in here any minute." Logan nodded and turned back to gaze onto her pale face, trying to ignore the respirator. Veronica always used to tell him that she hated when he was right because he would wear this self-satisfied smirk that pissed her off to no end. He told her that she just could not deal with being wrong, and then he smirked as he walked away.

For once in his life, he wished he had been wrong.

Eventually, what had to happen happened. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed.

They argued.

They yelled.

They fought.

Logan wanted her to quit her job, or at least to quit the field job, and ask for a desk job at the agency. He said that it was too dangerous, especially after her last wound. They weren't in High school anymore or college for that matter. She wasn't chasing after lost dogs, or some cheap poker thief. He told her he couldn't take it, wondering each time if she'd get back home safe.

She didn't want to listen. She yelled at him that he wanted to control her. She had worked so hard to get where she was. She moved out of the house, and moved in with Mac.

They stayed apart for 8 months. She even returned the engagement ring. He hadn't gotten a chance to give it back to her yet. Finally they gave in, in a night of passion. After that, she told she wanted to take things slow. So they started dating. He won her a Teddy Bear « I Love You Beary Much ».

The call came in about six weeks after they've gotten back together.

He broke every speed limit on his way. He was surprised that he didn't get pulled over by the cops, not that he wouldn't have kept going on until he was arrested.

She was in the middle of surgery when he finally arrived. They told him she and her partner had been chasing a suspect. He shot at them and hit her. She was alive, but there was a bullet in her brain. They said the next few hours were decisive. They were doubtful at her chances of survival, but she pulled through.

She survived the night. Then the doctor told him she was six weeks pregnant. He realized at that moment what she had wanted to talk to him about on a Friday afternoon at 2 pm.

They put her in a medical induced coma, so that her brain could heal. But they had yet to see a sign of brain function.

They waited for her to show them that she was still here. As the weeks passed by, her chances of ever waking up were disappearing. Visitors came and went. Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Piz, Parker, her coworkers, and various people she had helped over the years. Even Dick, which had come to grow fond of hers. Logan and Keith barely left, leaving her side only to eat and change clothes.

After five months of not knowing, they had lost hope to ever see her open her eyes. The doctors were positive. There was no chance she was going to wake up. She was brain dead.

Logan slipped the ring onto her finger. She had always complained that it was too big, too flashy, but sometimes he found her staring at the ring with a dreamy expression on her, like the girly girl he knew was inside resurfaced. They were supposed to get married within the month if it wasn't for that fight.

He stayed at her bedside, watching her belly grow as the months went by. But he couldn't do it anymore.

Now was the time to say goodbye.

He kissed her.

- 'Do you remember when I once told you our love was Epic ? Bloodshed and ruined lives? I never meant yours. I love you Veronica so much, and I always will. This is my last chance to say goodbye, and you know I've never been good with goodbyes. The doctors said that our baby girl is ready to meet the world. But for that they gonna have to let you go. They were a lot of things that were taken away from me over the years, but you, you being taken away from is like my heart is torn out of my body and it hurts like hell and I don't think I can survive without you. I'm sorry for all the time I wasn't there, but please wake up, prove the doctors wrong, don't let them kill you, come back to me, please. I can't do anything without you.'

He watched her. Waiting for a reaction that didn't came. Then he walked out the door. Away from Keith. Away from the rhythmic beeping which monitored the heart that belonged to him. Away from the white walls.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Keith and him were in the waiting room when the doctor came.

« Would you like to meet your daughter ? » He asked Logan.

Then he brought them to the nursery, He took the small baby from the craddle and put her in the arms of Logan. He watched her with fascination as his baby girl opened her eyes. They were blue, just like Veronica's. And maybe, Veronica didn't die after all. She was alive. She was alive in the small baby he was holding.

« Hey there Baby Veronica. I'm your Daddy, and this is your grand daddy. » He said, gesturing to Keith.

And this how Veronica Lynn Mars Echolls came into this world.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Like it ? Hate It ? ¨Please hit the button review


	2. The after

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The journalist was standing outside the courthouse, holding her mike, facing the camera as people came out.

« - It's been four years since the shooting that claimed the life of the FBI agent Veronica Mars. Agent Mars has been in a vegetative state since. The gun used was … »

He took the remote and turned off the TV. Ever since the doctors told him there was no hope for Veronica, Logan is a hollow, an empty shell of his former self. The only reason he gets up in the morning is his daughter, Veronica's daughter. She became his life. But it wasn't always the case. After his daughter was born, Logan took her home. But it was too much for the young man. He had been told Veronica died, he was barely holding on. He was sure he wasn't able to take care of a baby. He called Keith to let him know he had to take care of Baby Veronica. He left his 3 weeks old daughter into the care of her grandfather and took off. Nobody heard from him for 9 months. When he returned, he was decided to take care of his daughter. The news of Veronica's live state also gave him back a little of hope.

He put an act everyday for Lynn and Keith. But he doesn't fool the old man who lost his daughter. He decided that drinking himself to sleep wouldn't help him; he was already not feeling anything anymore. Besides, Keith wouldn't let a drunk around his granddaughter and he needed Lynn just as much as she needed him.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

He lived in a routine for a long time. He used to wake up with the baby, take her to daycare or to Keith's place, spend the day at the hospital, telling Veronica stories about their child. He lived for those moments, he kept imagining her reaction, and he pictured her answering him. His face would then lose all the shadows that were following him. By 4 pm, he was back home waiting for Keith to bring back his daughter. Sometimes, he'd take her with her at the hospital. Then she went to kindergarten, and when she got home she started telling all the events of the day to her father. He's still amazed by how much she's alike Veronica.

The first year without Veronica has been tough on him. He lost himself into drinking and when he came back, his daughter was almost walking and talking. He focused all his attention to his baby. He bought a camera and a camescope so he could have plenty of footage for Veronica.

The second year, he opened up more, letting Wallace Mac and Dick help him. Logan had more and more time to think about what has been ripped out from him. He asked the doctors if she could be moved to his house, but the doctors said no. Even when Keith asked, they said no even though Keith had the power of attorney.

The third year, Logan finally started to mourn Veronica and move out of his routine. He went on with his life, centering it more and more around Lynn. He still went to see Veronica, but he didn't spend his days there. Keith and he arranged their schedule so that she wouldn't be alone if she ever woke up. Wallace, Mac, Dick and Parker went along with that plan, watching, hoping to see the old Logan back. It was a half success. Logan still had shadows following him. So did Papa Mars.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Lynn from the top of her 3 years old could not yet fathom why everyone around her was so sad. She asked her Dad once, he told her that something bad happened in the past and that they were trying to be happy again because she deserved the world. After that, she noticed a slight change in her Dad behavior. It was like he allowed himself to smile more often. Sometimes, she'd go with him to the hospital see the blonde lady in white. She'd talk to her, telling her the new friends she made at school, or the latest cake she made with her grandpa. She knew her dad was watching her, smiling at her antics.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Here he was, Thursday afternoon. He just turned off the TV. He knows the trial is on, he knows the culprit is there waiting for his judgment. Years before he would have paid to get in his cell and beat the crap out of him, but deep down he knows that it won't do any good. He slowly drift to sleep trying hard not to think about the man who took his life away when he shot Her.

Suddenly he heard the door open, and he knew it wasn't any of his friends, they called before coming by. He stood still waiting for the intruder to come. He jumped on the person, tackle her to the ground, then turned her around.

« - Veronica ?  
- Hi Honey, I'm home. Logan was speechless  
- Is that how you welcome your long lost girlfriend ?  
- How ? how ? The doctors said you couldn't wake up. They told me there was no hope, but I wanted to believe otherwise, and then years passed by, and they kept telling me there was no hope. He was crying  
- Shhhh, she put his head on her shoulder, and his hand up to her heart.  
See ? I'm still alive. As long as you remember me, I live. She led him to the couch and wandered around the living room.  
- Anyways, that's not why I'm here.  
- It's not ?  
- I can see that you made a good life for yourself. She looked around the house. I'm glad to see that you finally moved on, she was holding the portrait he made of Lynn when she was 2. It'll be easier for what I have to say.  
- Say ? And he took the portrait from her. That's Lynn, She's our daughter.

- Our daughter ?

- Yeah, her name is Veronica Lynn Mars Echolls. She's three years old now. She's very smart, like her Mom.

- You named her like me ?

- When I was first introduced to her, the surgeon told me you didn't make it through and that they had to let you go. It was only months later that I learnt you survived.

Don't you want to meet her ?

- Well, That does definitely change everything. But I can't meet her. Not yet anyway.

- Everything? I haven't seen you this alive in four years and you expect me to let you go? What is wrong ? And why wouldn't you want to meet your own daughter ?

- I just can't, and not until my case is solved.

- What do you mean by 'until your case is solved'? They've got the guy who did this to you, he's on trial.

- Come on Logan, you know it doesn't add up. You feel it in your guts. Otherwise, you'd be sitting in the courthouse waiting for the verdict. We weren't chasing a suspect that night; we were looking for a witness. There was a mole at the agency; a few colleagues and I uncovered it. You know where I kept my personal files; ask Dad and Mac, they'll help you. And I've got to go now.

- What ? Already ? But you just got here !

- I'm a dream Logan, I'm just a dream.

- But this is real, I know it is, I can feel you, and I know this isn't one of my memories. Please stay, I need you, I miss you.

- I miss you too Logan.

- I miss you so much.

- I'll be back soon. Just keep looking, and please take me out of this hospital, they are giving me way too much drugs.

- I don't want you to go. He hugged her as tight as he could, smelling her perfume.

- I know. She picked up the framed portrait of Lynn, traced with her finger the picture. And take care of our daughter. This is going to be over soon, and I'll be back home in a blink of an eye, just have faith.

- I Love you.

- I Love you too Logan, and I would have been happy to marry you. »

And she vanished. Logan jerked awake. He somehow knew this was real. The other dreams weren't so real, and they were made of memories. He knew it wasn't like the one he had right after the accident happened. Or the one when he was imagining that he and Veronica got married had a bunch of kids. Or the ones made of memories.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

It was a Thursday afternoon. The time given by the clock was a quarter past two. Logan Echolls had a new mission on earth. Find whoever was responsible for the loss of his fiancee to be. And he was going to complete that mission successfully should he die first.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

So hey, Press the review button!


	3. How to Deal ?

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled. But they loved each other.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Keith sat on the hood of his car, waiting for his granddaughter to finish school. It was always like that. Logan would drop off Lynn, and he'd pick her up so they can spend some 'grandaughter granddaddy' time. She was like a carbon copy of Veronica when she was that age. She used to tell him that she wanted a pony. He'd laugh everytime she'd say that. And she'd look him in the eyes, and she'd say something like « What Gramps ? Ponies are so cute » in her baby voice. And he'd be reminded of what his daughter was missing. So he bought a camera. Because he believed that Veronica was going to wake up, and she could live those moments with her daughter. He got used to carry a video camera around with him and use it whenever it was needed, so that Veronica would not miss all those moments that she shouldn't miss.

Veronica had been in a coma for two years. The doctors told him then that there was no improvement and that they should prepare themselves. But Keith never gave up, neither did Logan, neither did Wallace. The others wanted to believe. Keith saw people Veronica helped along the years pass in her room, saying goodbyes.

At one moment he believed that if he solved her case, she'd wake up and come home, but the further he went into the investigation, the more he realised that it was out of his power, there was too much feds keeping secrets. He kept all his discoveries though, shared them with Mac, the only one who could give the access to the database, but she wanted to know why he wanted access to the database, so he told her. The disparition of her friend had hit Mac hard, Veronica had always been there for her, and some guy took her life away from her. She owed her to find the truth, espacially when Keith showed her his discoveries. They kept investigating for a year before hitting a dead end.

Keith knew something was wrong, other than the elephant in the room. He had thrown himself, body and soul into the investigation hoping it would help him deal with that fact that his bad ass action figure daughter was now lying in a bed with so many wire. But it hadn't. At the end of the day, she was still lying in a hospital bed, Lynn was growing up without a mother and he was alone. He once told her he would not survive without her, and he didn't. Just like Logan, he was a shell, a broken man who could only be repaired by the return of his daughter. But Logan had Lynn, she was his daughter, and he was all by himself, execpt for the moments he spent with Lynn and Logan.

So he was surprised to see a bunch of FBI agent coming in and out at Logan's. He stopped the car, took Lynn in his arms and walked towards the deputy that was in front of Logan's door.

« - Hi deputy Carlson, Can you tell me what's happening here please ?

- No can do sir, you need go on your way.

- You don't know who I am, don't you ?

- No sir, but I don't think it matters, this is up to the feds, and I don't really know what's happening.  
- Call me one of the agent in charge, would you, please ?

The deputy waved to an agent that was passing by on his way to inside the house.

- This man wants to know what's happening, sir.  
- This is a restricted area, there is a federal investigation on going, you need to leave. That is my answer.  
- Yeah, you say that, but I won't leave until I know what the hell you're investigating at my son-in-law's place.  
- Your son-in-law ?  
- Yeah, Logan Echolls, this is his house, you know.

Keith didn't mean to disrespect, but he was slightly freaking out, and it was Logan's house. A look of recognition crossed the agent's face.

- Stay Here, I'll be back.

Five minutes later, the same agent came back with from what it seemed looked like one of the agents in charge.

- You're Keith Mars ?  
- Yes. Can you tell me why there is a federal investigation going on at my son-in-law's house ?  
- To make it very simple, he kidnapped one of our agent.  
- WHAT ? Keith was flabbergasted. He never thought Logan could do something like that, he still didn't believed it. You're telling me that Logan, Logan Echolls kidnapped one of your agent, just like that ? Aren't they trained to face that kind of situation ?  
- Yes, they are, but this agent was in no shape to defend herself.

Shock crossed Keith's face as he realised that he knew one of their agent that was incounscious at the time in this area that Logan would do anything for, including kidnapping her, his daughter.

- Are you talking about my daughter ?  
- He walked in the hospital disguise as a nurse, showed our agent a transfer order, and he didn't think about verifying. He let him go, they took her in an ambulance. It was only after a few hours that our agent realised that the order was a fake. Mr Mars, We are going to do everything we can to get your daughter back safely. The agent that forgot to check the order was put on probation, because he failed his mission, protect Veronica Mars.  
- Yeah, 'cause you did such a great job protecting her before that she took a bullet in her head ! I think you should look for what really happened that night instead of chasing Logan, because wherever he is, I know my daughter is safe with him.  
- You have such faith in him, what about what he did before ? He does have a criminal reccord. Aren't you concerned about that ?  
- He's changed, he's grown into a man that I am proud to call my son.

It was that moment Lynn chose to speak up. She had been listening to her Gramps and the man in the suit arguing for a very long time. She was getting frustated, and she wanted to go home.

- Gramps, what's happening. Where's Dad ? Why can't I go home ?  
- It's okay kiddo, everything's just perfect, sighed Keith. Your Dad is on some kind of mission. I don't know the detail, but I do know that he loves you. What do you say about spending the week at your Gramps' house ? Alicia will make cookies.

The little girl seemed so lost and was about to cry, not understanding why so many men were in her house, and it broke Keith's heart to see her so lost. So he kept comforting her, wondering what the heck was Logan doing.

After a little while, Lynn seemed to have calmed down. She fell asleep on her Gramps' shoulder. He went back to talking to the agent.

- Do whatever you think is right, not what your freaking procedure tells you to do. I know she's safe with him, and maybe she'll wake up. It can't be worse than it that hospital.  
- You really do have faith in him, after what he did. He abandonned his child ! He's a frigging drunk !  
- What is wrong with you ? Logan is a good man, as for the alcohol, he's been sober for quite a while now.  
- I was, I am her boss, and if you want the whole story, we are going to need to go somewhere else, more private.  
- I recognize you now, I knew I've seen your face before, I just couldn't place it. I saw you lurking around my daughter's room when she was first out of surgery. Weren't you supposed to protect her ? What the hell happened ? I investigated you know ? I find some interesting stuff.  
- Like I said, we should go somewhere more private, so we could talk ?  
- Allright. Meet me at my house, in three hours.

Keith went back to his car, carefully laying a sleeping Lynn in her seat car. He was wondering if he was going to have the truth this time. If it was going to fill the blank in his investigation. If he was finally going to know what Veronica and her team were investigating. But first he had to drop Lynn off somewhere safe in case it wouldn't go well. Tonight he wasn't going to think about how much he was missing his daughter. Tonight he was going to get answers no matter what.

AN : I'm sorry for my late updating, I had to deal with problem from my reality such as my failure for my second year, I had to make application for others « licences » and write 3 letters of motivation (knowing that I'm not that motivated ! XD). And prior to that, I finished reading The Sword Of Truth, the 9th book was just released in France, and then I read the two next books in english because I couldn't wait two years. So if you read 'til here, thanks for reading my AN. I'll see you soon. Hope you liked it !


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled. But they loved each other.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Thanks to kh2009, LoVefan4ever, superficialcynic, and Nichole for your reviews.  
To Nichole whom I can't answer directly since you have no account, I've set up a live journal for this fic, you can find the timeline there.

To all reviewers, thank you so much for your reviews, it's what is compelling to write new chapter, beside the fact that I'm really into carrying through this fic, cause it's my baby :)  
I walk around with a little notebook, and a pen, so that I can write during my breaks !

So here's Chapter 4, A Trip Down Memory Lane.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

_Flashback_

_**One year ago – 10 years reunion**_

Logan got up at the sound of a loud banging at his door. He was going to scream et the ill-timed that dared disturb his peaceful home. He opened the door to find Dick waiting.

- 'Dude, did you check your mail yet ? In a week, it's our ten years reunion. It's a good excuse to get wasted !'

At the mention of getting wasted, Logan lost it a little.

- 'What is your problem man ? I have a daughter to take care of, and I can't exactly leave her with her comatose mom. And I don't want to get wasted, this is not me anymore ! The woman I love is in a coma. The only I can do for her is to take care of our daughter.  
- Dude, reason more to get wasted, then you can forget that your Ronnikins is in a coma.  
- What happened to you ? I thought you stopped drinking since you started dating Parker. You know the whole 'I'm trying to be a better Dick' ?  
- Dude, Parker dumped me like a week ago. She told she was moving on with that Piss dude.'

Logan would have laughed at the irony of the situation if it wasn't so sad for Dick that the first time he was comitted and in a relationship for over 4 years, it turned out bad.

- 'I'm sorry Dick, I know you cared about her.  
- Whatever, man. At least now I know relationships ain't for me.  
- Don't say that like that. I thought relationships weren't for me either after Lilly and everything. But everything changed with Veronica. I'm sure you will find the right girl for you.  
- Yeah, you and Veronica found each other. Look at how well it turned out. She's gone, and you got stuck with her kid.  
- She 's my kid too, and Veronica's not gone.  
- I know you love Lynn, and she's awesome for a little kid, maybe a little too much like Veronica, but still, she's pretty awesome, and you need to focus on that, because you need to realise you and Papa Mars that she's not coming back !'

Logan wanted so much to punch Dick at that moment that he asked him to leave before he did something he would later regret.  
Dick, before being thrown out of the house, asked a last time if he was going to go to the reunion. To that, Logan didn't answered, he was too busy closing the door. He let out a loud sigh, how could he explain that he knew that Veronica would come back to Dick. He wouldn't believe him, look him with those pity eyes he hated so much. He leaned against the door and stared into the living room to meet the eyes of his baby girl.

- 'Daddy, are you upset ? Why did you throw Dicky out ?'

Logan was puzzled by his daughter's choice of words. He hadn't mean to be violent in front of her, but it was too late, and she witnessed him being violent. He knelt before her, took her tiny hands in his.

- 'Dicky told me something that really upset me, and I shouldn't have been violent, but he told me something about someone I love very much and I couldn't take it.'

Logan was trying to soothe Lynn, but she wasn't Veronica's daughter for nothing, she rarely let go of anything.

- 'Was he talking 'bout Mommy ?'

He took her in his arms, sat on the couch. He put her in his lap, contemplating his options. What should he do ? Tell her the story of her Mom now ot stall for a little longer. He decided that maybe it was time for him to share the great tragedy that was the life of Veronica Mars. He was put out of his inner debate by the sound of his daughter's voice.

- 'Daddy, she was now tugging his shirt, Daddy, was Dicky talking 'bout Mommy ?'

He looked into her beautiful baby eyes that were so much like her mother's and ansewered truthfully.

- 'Yes, Boo, Dicky was talking about Mommy. And I know you want to know her story, and why she's not here with us. So I'll tell you.'

For the next two, he explained to her who her Mom was, what she had done, who she helped. How they were on and off. The first time they met, their first kiss. Who she had become after graduating from college, and more importantly why she wasn't with her now. He also told that he believed she'd come back. If someone was to come back, it'd be her.

After he put her to bed, he started considering Dick's offer. Maybe he needed to talk to someone else, someone other than his two years old daughter. But then again why would he want to go to that high school reunion ? His high school years weren't his favorites years. His first long time girlfriend had been murdered, a bunch of his classmate were slaughtered by a boy whom he thought was his friend. He was accused of murder, he was attacked, abused. He was left as a shell and the person that helped fix was now in a coma.  
Maybe he should go. Maybe it'll be nice to change his habbits. He finally made up his mind, he would go to the early evening with Lynn, then he'd take off. Lynn would be his excuse to leave early.

The next time Dick would offer, he'll say yes. Dick always offered twice before dropping an idea. He was chased up three days later, but the messenger wasn't who Logan thought it'd be. It was Wallace. Not that he was surprised that Wallace actually wanted him to change his mind a little.

As to Wallace, he was just gonna ask once. If Logan didn't want to go, then fine, he didn't want to go. Sometimes, he hated himself for going along with Dick's plans to take Logan's mind off of his problems. But he also needed it, to take his mind off of his problem. Sometimes he would think of Veronica. Pretty much everytimes something happened, he would think of how he could tell Veronica what she didn't know beforehand, before realising that she wasn't here anymore. He missed her so much. Just like Logan, just like Keith, just like the others, he hadn't been able to move forward. So he surprisingly went along with most of Dick's plans. If he had been told ten years ago that he would make buddy-buddy with Dick Casablancas in order to get a genuine smile from Logan Echolls, he would have laughed in the face of the pinhead that dared utter such an idiotic idea.  
He was surprised that Logan changed his mind about going to the reunion, and when Logan told him about what happened a few days earlier, he understood his new point of view.

They were going to the reunion as a team. Logan, Wallace, Mac, Dick and Weevil, and their significant other, Lynn for Logan, Jackie for Wallace, Max for Mac, Julia for Weevil, and a bottle of JD for Dick. They went in the same limo, stayed at the same table, binded.  
Lynn loved the 'limo party' and after, being the center of the attention as people came to see her and her Dad, telling him of much she reminded them of her mother. After what she had learned a few days prior, she understood better the great respect that exuded from every single person that talked to her about her Mommy. She felt a little closer to her, almost able to grasp a part of her, almost as if she was with her. They all had fun, it was good for them to enjoy something

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

_Flashback_

_**Four years ago – Friday the 13th, december 2013**_

She slowly got out of the car. Having just find out a life altering news, she was still a little shaky on her legs. She walked up the alley to the door, she knew she wouldn't have the need to use her keys. When Logan was home, he always left everything opened. She checked that her pager and her phone were on emergency mode so that she could break the news.

- 'Logan ?' She called up as she walked through the door. 'Where are you ?'  
- 'Yes ?' He answered, and only half a minute after having answered he stood before her. 'Veronica, what's wrong ? You okay ? Do you want something to drink, to eat while you go sit on the couch ? You look like shit.'

Logan always had been gifted for that kind of remarks.

- 'No, I'm fine, thank you Logan, I just need to talk to you. It's important.

- Are you breaking up with me 'cause you want to go all 200 pourcent on your FBI career, 'cause I thought we were ok …  
- Logan,' she cut him, 'I'm not breaking up with you, and actually, we're better than ok, I …'

She was cut off by the sound of her pager soon followed by the ring of her phone.

- 'I need to go, I'm sorry this is an emergency, they need me. I'll talk to you tonight as soon as I get home.' She looked him in the eye and said I love you. And then she was gone as quickly as she came leaving a very puzzled Logan behind.

He only realised hours later what it was that she wanted to talk about in the middle of the day that couldn't wait.  
He only realised hours later that that time was the actual last time he spoke to her. That he might never talk to her again.  
That fateful call came six hours later. He had set up the table and made dinner for Veronica. He was just waiting for her. She usually got home around 7 : 30 pm – 8 pm.  
She was a little late and Logan started to worry. Then he received the call that crushed his entire universe.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

_Flashback_

_**Seven years ago – Hearst Graduation**_

The new dean had always been a fan of hers, not only because of what Dean O Dell left on her reccord but for all the help she brought. He wasn't surprised that she turned out to be the one making the valedictorian speech for the class of 2010. She was brilliant. She would make it to the top. What shocked the dean on that sunny day of may, was Logan Echolls walking the stage up to Miss Mars who didn't acknowledged him at first. So he stood by her side, patiently waiting for her to finish. He wondered what the kid was up to. He never thought Echolls would graduate on time contrary to his on and off again girlfriend. He was not assiduous, and his grades were low.

When Veronica finished her speech and turned to him, he knelt before her. She suddendly became oblivious to the world surrounding her as the words spoken by Logan slowly sank in. She was speechless, staring at him.

- 'Veronica, I've know you most of my life. We were friends, enemies, lovers. When you were by my side, I've never felt happier. I was completed only when you were close. I was broken, and you fixed me. Veronica, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me ?'  
He took a velvet box out of pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden ring with a simple red diamond. On the inside were two words. "LoVe Epic" it read.

Veronica was still speechless. Of course they've talked about it before, but for her, it was a remote concept. She didn't want to get married before she finished the FBI academy.  
She was surpringly happy and surprised of the answer she gave Logan. She knelt before Logan and whispered a 'Yes' before kissing him.

- 'Yes ?' He asked almost not believing it.  
- 'Yeah, Yes, YES !!!' She shouted at the top of her lungs.

He got up, took her in his arms, spinned her, and kissed her. He poured his soul on this kiss. The crowd cheered them. Her dad went on stage to hug her, and hug Logan.  
They were happy. They were young. They were in Love.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN : So, did you like it ? I've been planning on doing a flashback chapter since the beginning, and i'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm also planning on doing another flashback chapter later, but i haven't decided on what moments i want to come back at.

Don't forget to review ;)


	5. Awakening

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled. But they loved each other.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

_December 2010 – Veronica POV_

_I was typing on the computer, researching infos for the case they gave me. I was so engrossed in my researches that I didn't hear two men approaching me._

_-" Agent Mars, we'd like you to meet your new partner." I turned away from the screen and took a good look at my new partner. He was about 1m85 (6 ft), brown hair, green eyes. He kind of reminded me of Leo. But he wasn't Leo.  
- "Hi, I'm Jack Balmer". He said, extending his hand.  
- "Veronica Mars" I replied.  
- "Don't forget the meeting in two hours." My boss said before leaving.  
- "So I've heard you gave them quite a lot of trouble for finding you a new partner.  
- Well my ex partner and I didn't get along that good. So where're you from ?  
- Seattle, I asked for a little sunnier location.  
- Happy to be here then ?  
- Yeah, sun is good, plus I too didn't get along that fine with my ex partner. And I've heard a lot about you.  
- Oh yeah, what are they saying about me ? Not that I care, you know, it's just for the information.  
- Well they say you are quite promissing.  
- They do ?  
- From what I heard.  
- Ok then. Shall we get to work or you want to talk some more ?  
- Well, I'd like to talk a little more.  
- Alright, talk." He smiled at her reply, not expecting that reaction, and started to talk about his private life.  
-" I'm 31, I'm married, with a baby boy named Tom. My wife is a teacher. I grew up in Oregon, went to UCLA and I chose FBI so I could fight the bad guys. Your turn now, unless you don't want to.  
- Alright, I'm 24. I was raised in Neptune, California. I have been engaged to my boyfriend for a little more than a year, actually we're gonna tie the knot really soon, my father was sheriff, then a PI, then he went back to sheriff, and I too chose FBI so I could fight the bad guys."  
We got to know each other better just before heading toward the reunion. I was kinda happy about my new partner. He seemed an Ok guy and yet for some reason, I wanted to go home, to Logan. But it would have to wait. Work first, then boyfriend/fiancé.  
_

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

_January 2014_

_The man was pacing in the room, throwing everything that was within reach. The other occupant of the room was affraid.  
- " She survived. She's not fucking dead. How can you miss somebody that close ? You're an incompetent, Jack. But, today's your lucky day. I want Him to suffer so I'm gonna need your help for a little favor." Jack nodded silently. "You are gonna make sure she never wakes up. We will take care of letting Him know why he's so miserable."  
Later that day, Gorya went to report to his uncle Lev. As he exposed his vicious plan, Lev stopped him.  
- " We do agree with everything but the moral torture of the boy. Not only it is pointless to torture him, but it would also directly point at us. We onlly torture when it's needed. It's not like he chose to be tied down to that girl. He an "innocent" bystander." He said fingers quoting. " Unless you want to add something this discussion is over. We'll supply the drugs for keeping the Mars girl in a coma but that's it._

Gorya wanted to tell his uncle why he hold a grudge against Echolls, but he could not take the disapointment in his uncle's eyes. So he kept his mouth shut. That only made him hate Echolls more. He swore he would pay. That he would find the real reason to unhappyness. But for now, he was just gonna enjoy Logan Echolls' pain.

This is why, today, Gorya Sorokins was not happy. He had just learnt that Echolls kidnapped his comatose girlfriend therefore preventing the people he paid to give her some pill that would keep her from waking up. He was also furious at his uncle for not letting Echolls to know he was responsible.  
And now he was going to have to take it out on Echolls' little family. But first he had a message to convey. He took his gun out and shot the man in front of him in the head. He was pointless and slow in giving up information. Gorya decided that he was a expendable. He approached the corpse and said "I'm sorry Jack, but you were useless, and now your death is gonna useful."  
"Dispose of the body the same way Veronica Mars was found." He ordered the man in back. "And add a little note saying-" He took a moment to think. "Add a little note saying 'why couldn't he just lay back and enjoy'". He knows that his uncle will be pissed at him, but he has to do something.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Somewhere, in a countryside of colorado, in a cabin far from the urbanized, a man was pacing. The pace of his steps matched the pace of the rythmic beeping that came from the heart monitor. The doctor who was checking on her had just left, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts. He had told him that he wanted to run some more tests to find out what exactly had been given to her. He also reassured him about her health. His phone started ringing, so he answered. Dick was calling him to give him information. He went to the kitchen to answer properly where he was informed that Veronica's FBI partner had been found shot in the head the same way she was. The only difference was the note enclosed with the body, something about laying back and enjoying which reminded Logan of the words spoken by Gorya Sorokin to Veronica.  
_- "You know what you should do with your sudden popularity ? Just lay back and enjoy."_

That was of course before he threw a couple punches at him and spill some food on him, which was just before Gorya threatened him. He was sure now that Sorokins was behind Veronica's attack. And now he knew what happened, happened because of him, because he wouldn't listen to Veronica when she told him he was _conected conected._ He sank to the kitchen floor, thinking of all the years Veronica had lost, about his little girl who he had left behind. He had tried not to think about her while kidnapping her mother, telling himself that Keith would understand and take care of her, but he still missed her. With Veronica gone, Lynn had become the center of his universe. He hang onto her as much as she hang onto him because her mother wasn't around. He was realising now that he was responsible for her mother's state. In Logan's mind, it didn't matter that Gorya was the only responsible for this mess, he felt guilty. He broke down. He let out the tears he hadn't shed in a long time.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She was graduatelly becoming aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes to see salmon colored wall in front of her, she then heard the sound of a beeping machine to her right side, she turned toward where the sound was coming from. She was surprised to see that it was a heart monitor that was making the sound, even more when she saw that the machine was hooked up on her, monitoring her heartbeats. She unhooked it. The sound that then filled the room was piercing, she tried several times to turn it off, but after some failed attemps, it was simplier to plug off the machine. The peace return in the room. Her ears were ringing from the two and half minutes or so of piercing sounds.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

He heard the flat line sound instantanly. He was in her room in no time, panicking as to what he was going to find in that room. So when he saw her trying to get out and well awake, he felt relieved as he rushed to her side.

- " Veronica." She nodded slightly. He cupped her face, kissing her forehead.

"Are you ok ? I love you so much." He was crying on her shoulder now and she was trying to soothe him.  
- "I'm here now" Her throat ached and her voice sounded so hoarse as she said those words. How long exactly has she been out ? Logan was sobbing and smilling.  
- "I thought I'd never see your eyes again. I've missed you so much.

She was about to reply when they heard the front door cracked open.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN : So we finally know who the big villain was. Was I predictable ?

Anyways, love to hear your thoughts about the chapter ;)


	6. The Meeting

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** A Bullet. A wound. Blood. Scream. Loss. How did they survive so far ? Why can't Epic be without bloodshed? Why is it always about battles ? Why can't they just live happily ever after ? Futurefic… LoVe. FBI. Originally an OS

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

AN1: I really want to thank all the people who take the time to leave me a review, it really helps, and it really makes me happy ;) and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. And I apologise for the errors, the story's not beta-read.

So thanks to NaomiBlue, Blood Seraph, Superficialcynic, Usernames are for losers, Elclock and Misshay16.  
For you, Here's Chapter 6 : The Meeting.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The room was buzzing with phones ringing. Somebody screamed.  
- "We got an approximative location of Echolls."  
The agent in charge and his second in command rushed to the side of the person who had screamed.

- "We were following Dick Casablancas, we finally cracked the security algorithm, it's the third time he's calling Echolls, but now we're able to pinpoint the location of Echolls. He's around Rockvale, Colorado. It's a small town with 426 inhabitants".  
- "Then send units there." Tom Walker said. "And what about the tracker on Keith Mars' car ?"  
- "Well it seems that he stopped in Albuquerque."  
- "Send units there too, it's too close to the border to be a coincidence."

He has been wondering why Echolls took Veronica out of the hospital, and then with Keith Mars, he started asking himself questions. The older Mars shared with him what he had found as he shared with him confidential informations about his daughter's case. What they found had left them puzzled.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

He had been on the road for the past 10 hours or so, not stopping for anything else than gas. He had found out that the FBI was close to finding on where Logan had taken Veronica. He already knew where Logan was. So he took Lynn with him so she could be safer. He had checked that nobody was following. When Lynn finally fell asleep, he turned the news on.

- "Flash news, the body of Jack Balmer was found earlier this morning in the same neighborhood as where the young agent Mars was found shot. Agent Balmer was Mars' partner. Apparently the MO seems to be the same as in the Mars' case, which probably point out that the feds might have the wrong culprit.  
This sudden death may be related to agent Mars' disapperance two weeks ago. Disapperance which the FBI didn't want to share with the media up til recently."

Keith cut off the radio. He knew the man, he had met him a couple times. He didn't understand why they would do what they did to Veronica to him, four years later.  
It didn't make any sense. But he couldn't worry about that yet. He had to warn Logan that the feds were closing in on him and that he'd have to change his hidding spot.  
He was trying not to think about what the feds would do to him if they find him as he was getting to Logan's hidden location.  
He parked the car not too far from the house but not too close either. Logan had chosen one of the houses belonging to the Kane Estate. Their whole appartment complex could fit in the drive.  
Keith picked a sleepy Lynn in his arms and walked to the entrance. He entered the house, calling out Logan's name. The sound he heard in response was a voice he hab been longing to hear for a very long time.

- 'Dad ?' Her voice sounded so tired, so rasped, but it was definitly her voice.  
In a heartbeat, he was in the room where he had heard her. She was so pale, so thin, Logan was trying to help her sit on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Lynn had awoken due to the fast trip from the entrance to the bedroom. She stirred, trying to make her Grandpa see that she was awake, to make him focus on her. But he was too busy starring at his own daughter. Logan, noticing Lynn fussing and Keith speechless state of mind, got up and took Lynn from Keit gonnah's arms.

- ' I didn't told her anything, I didn't had the time, she has just woken up. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me'

In the kitchen, Logan gave Lynn a glass of water because kids that age are always thirsty. He also fed her cookies so she wouldn't talk too soon so that he could have time to think about what to say, and mainly to avoid the « Sweetheart, your Mommy was shot in the head before you were born by a really bad man, luckily for us, you survived, and now your Mommy has awakened from a long long sleep, and I'm not sure if she's gonna recognise you or if she's gonna assume that I slept with a random blond girl as soon as she was in a coma. » So yeah, he had a lot to think about.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Keith was still not moving. He was still satrring at Veronica.

-"Dad ?" She tried to speak, but she was interrupted by her father's arms crushing her into a tight embrace. "You're crushing me, I can't breathe". He let go of her enough to let her breathe correctly, but not enough so that she was still in his arms.

"Dad ? You're still not talking.

- You have no idea of how much I've missed you.

- How long have I been out ?" She asked. "When I was wherever I was, somehow I could feel you and Logan around me, but had no sense of the time. And you and Logan were often around me, a lot more than the other." She was breathless of talking that much.

- "Relax, honey, we're here now, you're here now, everything's gonna be okay." Keith said, trying to calm her, to get her to take deep slow breath

- "Dad ? I'm sorry I worried you so much.

- What are you sorry for ?" He asked, astonished. "None of this is your fault, Veronica, you were shot. This was not your fault. You're the victim here.

- When you'll hear the whole story, you won't think that way. I need to get it out, can you please get Logan and the little girl here, I don't wanna tell the story anymore times than I have to, and water too please ?  
- Just wait here, I'll be back, but for the explanation time, I don't think it's gonna be now, we have to move, but stay here for now, I'll be back with your water."

Keith stepped out of the room wondering why Veronica would feel guilty about what happened to her. And then it hit him. Logan told him she wanted to talk to him the day she was shot, she sounded weird to him. When the doctor told him she was pregnant, he suddenly understood why she had wanted to talk to him in such a hurry. She had wanted to share the good news, but it was cut short by an FBI emergency. And now she thought she had lost her baby. He needed to introduce Lynn to Veronica as soon as possible. He went to the kitchen to fetch her water and found Logan talking to Lynn who was sitting on the counter.

- "Logan, I need to talk to you.

- What did she say ? Did you tell her about Lynn ? Does she know how long she's been out ?  
- She didn't say anything and no and no. Now she wants to tell us what happened to her, but we have to move, the FBI is closing in on you. When I left they were close to break the security protocol Mac made for Dick's cellphone, and they crack it, they'll be able to locate you when you or Dick phone each other.

- Ok, then I'll go wake the captain and have the jet ready to go, you go take care of Veronica, I'll get her stuff too."

Keith went to the fridge to take a bottle of water while Logan went looking for the pilot. After closing the fridge's door, Keith picked Lynn up from the counter.

- "How are you holding up Kiddo ?  
- I'm gonna meet my Mommy !!!" exclaimed Lynn.

Logan, who hadn't left the room yet, turned around with a wide grin of his face. It was at that moment Keith realised that the spark missing from Logan's eyes during four years was back. Logan's happiness mirrored Keith's.

- "Yeah, I kinda told her that her Mom was awake." And with another smile, he left to find the pilot.

- "Come on Kiddo, let's go see your Mommy.

- Yay !!! Tell me, Is she gonna like me ?  
- Of course Kiddo she's gonna love you."

Lynn had always been a happy kid despite the fact that she didn't have a mother to grow up with and even though Keith, Logan, Wallace, Mac and the other made sure she was happy and felt loved, none of them were her mother. They could not fill the void that everybody knew existed. Nobody could ever replace Veronica Mars in that little girl's heart. And now at the prospect of seeing her Mother she was ecstatic. Keith had never saw her that happy. As he entered the room where Veronica was, she climbed down his arms and went straight on the bed where Veronica was still trying to sit.

- "You're awake now Mommy ! We're gonna play ! I Love you Mommy. I missed you."

Keith saw the look of pure shock that crossed Veronica's face. She thought she lost her baby, she had no idea Lynn had survived.

- "You are my daughter ?" She asked more to her father than to her daughter. "She's my daughter?" She repeted more for herself than for anybody esle. "You survived." She cried out hugging her daughter.

- "I missed you, you know, I missed you so much.

- I missed you too Mommy, and Daddy missed you too and Gramps did too." She hugged the little tighter.  
- "I love you Baby, you know that I love you right?  
- You do ? Mommy I love you too ! And I'm never leaving you never again."(1) She said with a very serious face where the shed tears had left a furrow.

- "Ok, Baby, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with you.  
- Good, cause that's where I want you to be!  
- Veronica, we've got to go, somebody is looking for you and Logan and they want to hurt you. Logan will meet us at the plane with the pilot." He didn't let Veronica time to absorb the information. He took the wheelchair he noticed before and brought it to Veronica. "And here's your water, drink up! You'll tell your story when we'll be, safe, on the plane far away from the people that are after you and Logan.  
- Wha ? Why ? How ? I don't understand...

- I'll tell you everything on the plane."

Lynn was still in her arms, holdind on to her like her life was depending on it. She had her arms around her mother's neck, her face snuggled against her chest and her legs were across Veronica's lap. The trip had tired her, she was falling asleep, but she wasn't letting go of Veronica. Keith helped her get in the chair. Her legs still didn't want to function, she was starting to worry about that. After Veronica settled in the chair, they noticed that Lynn had fallen asleep.

As Keith started to wheel her to the plane she started asking all sorts of questions about Lynn. Questions to which Keith did not answer, prefering to let Logan answer them. He just told her how much she reminded him of her when she was little. Seeing that her Dad wasn't going to answer the questions she had about her baby girl, she asked him about his life and her friends' life. She learnt that him and Alicia had broken up a year after she was attacked, Wallace was a happy basketball player with an engineering degree and a fiance. He didn't want to get married without Veronica present. Mac was still in the FBI occasionnally helping him with a big case. Dick had been dumped by Parker who married Piz less than six months after they began dating. It had been hard on Dick after that, she was the first serious relationship he ever had. Keith knew all this stuff about Dick because of Logan, because, if it was only up to him, he wouldn't care less about what the boy had become. Veronica laughed at that comment. And finally, they arrived. Logan was waiting for them. The plane's engine was making so much noise that they couldn't hear each other talking. Logan tried to pick Lynn up from Veronica's lap so that she could get on the plane. But Lynn didn't want to leave her mother's embrace so Veronica tried to stand once more while carrying Lynn, but she could not manage to stand. Logan, seeing that Veronica was having trouble standing picked the both of them up and went into the plane. Keith followed, carrying the wheelchair, closed the door and there were ready to go.

Logan gently sat Veronica on a seat and took the next one, Keith sat in the seat in front of Logan's. Lynn was still fast asleep, maybe because she tired or maybe just because for the first time in her life, her mother was holding her. She slept throught everything. Veronica looked down at her, amazed by such a tiny person who had already captured her heart.

- "She's beautiful

- Yeah, she really is" Logan answered.

-"I still can't believe she survived, I mean the last thing I remember is a gun pointing at me, then a lot of pain, and then nothing. I never thought I'd see the daylight again, I thought I was dead and my baby too.

- Wait, you knew you were pregnant ?" Keith interrupted.

-"Yes, I just learnt it the morning it all happend, that's why I went home to speak to Logan. But I never got the chance to speak to him, my pager and my phone went off and it was an emergency. How old is she ? What did you named her ? How long exaclty I have been out ? What happened to everybody ? Why are we hunted down ?" As Logan started to answer Veronica asked, she leant against him, holding his hand. Keith was starring out the window watching the clouds pass by, occasionally watching the couple. He wanted to give them space. Unfortunatly on the plane there is not much room. But his daughter was awake, and that's all that mattered to him.

- "She was born on the 14th of august 2014. She's three years old and her whole name is Veronica Lynn Megan Mars Echolls.

- You named her after me ? Why would you do that ? Why ? Unless …" Then it hit her. There was only one reason why Logan would name their daughter after her. "They told you I wouldn't survive ?"

Logan slowly nodded, reliving that moment when the doctor had told him he was the father of a beautiful baby girl but his girlfriend had died during childbirth, something about a bleeding. Logan was paralysed. He was brought back by the voice of Veronica.

- "Logan, I'm right here, I'm OK now, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this alone, but I'm here now, and I'm OK now, I'm not going anywhere." She said wipping tears from hers and Logan's eyes.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "Do you have the Rockvale PD yet ?

- No sir, I'm trying to get through though  
- Well, try harder ! Can someone give me the status of our team there ?  
- The team is in position, ready to go.  
- Alright then, lose the local PD, just get the cam feed on the big screen.

- Video feed is on the big screen" Somebody in the room said.

- "Alright, Let's go ! All teams go !"

They watched as the teams entered the perimeter. The alpha team covered the first floor, the Bravo team covered the second floor and the Delta team covered the hangar. The leaders of the teams shout out several "Clear" as the were moving in the house.

- "There's nobody on the house, although, it seems that someone was there not so long ago.

- We found some medical equipment in the master bedroom. By the look of the line on the monitors, it looks like a comatose person woke up and unplugged it.

- Ok, wrap it up and sen dit to our analyst, they'll draw the conclusions.

- A plane just took off in the hangar.  
- Great ! Now we're back to square one !"

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Logan and Veronica had been speaking about their daughter for the past five minutes, during which Veronica learnt all the little details about her daughter, when Keith interrupted them. At that moment, Veronica knew that she had to let the truth out. She told them about how it all begun.  
- " In the end of my freshman year at Hearst, someone had sent something very embarrassing about me in a email that circled in all. How they got the video was infortunate. Wallace was a pledge to a secret society at Hearst, The Castle, and I learnt later that they were responsible for my embarassement. I needed to get revenge. So I traced down the responsible to a mansion where I sneaked in, then I stole a hard drive that contained all the confessions of the pledges since 1938. Mac helped me crack it. As we watched the confession of Gorya Sorokin, we realised that the guy was part of some organized crime family and that I couldn't release the tape to shame him, because he was connected. Then it occured to me, everything that I did that week didn't led me nowhere, I blew your chances at becoming sheriff again for nothing, I'm sorry Dad.

- Honey …

- Story's not over yet. I went to give Jake his hard drive back, but it was already too late for you. At least I got the dirty on every single member of the castle. Later that day, Logan came to apologize once more for what he did to Piz when he thought he was the one responsible for the email attachment. We were in the cafeteria, That's when Gorya decided to give me my bug back, and tell me that I should lay back and enjoy. Please Dad, don't interrupt me

- Ok.

- Logan was still there, and he had the chance to beat up the guy responsible for the video. He didn't pass it, even though I told him the dude was connected connected. Gorya swore he was gonna make Logan pay. I knew Gorya wouldn't let it go, so I went to blackmail him to leave Logan alone or I would release the tape to the authorities and on the internet. He accepted my deal. Years later, I joined a time that was trying to put the Sorokins away. I couldn't just hide the evidence I had. That added to the evidence the team already had. But it was still not enough. When the case hit my boss' desk in 2005, he recruited members that had a high sense of justice and morality and/or that had a run in with the investigated criminals. I was in both categories, I joined barely two months after I graduated from Quantico. My partner worked the case for sixteen months. Our boss, Tom Walker had already lost one member of the team to that mob. Patrick O'Donell died in 2009, he was Tom's oldest friends. He was also the dad of Kiera. Kiera joined the team in 2008. Then there was John Davidson, Virginia Dawson, Jason Doyle, Ronald Sparrow and my partner Jack Balmer, and then there was Mac, she was the last to join the team. She was my person to go to whenever I had a problem. We discovered that there was leak when one of our operation fell apart.  
When I was shot, we still didn't know who it was. I knew it wasn't Mac, or our boss, or Kiera. And I can't remember the face of the shooter, I just can't. And the only other agent that was with me that day was partner, and there's no way he was the mole. We were there to meet a witness, but he never showed.

- Honey, your partner is dead. He was murdered this week.

- What ? Oh my God ! But he has a wife, he has a little kid. How did it happen ? Do they have any lead ?

- I don't know, Honey, I just found out today on the radio. They only said that he was found on the exact spot you were lying when you were shot.

- And whoever did it left a note," Logan cut in, sharing his piece of information. "Something about laying back and enjoying. It's what Dick told me the last time I spoke to him. And he had no way of knowing where those words came from.

- So we know it was definitly Gorya who killed him, but why ? Oh ! Why am I so tired ?" She sighed.

- " It's probably because you had too much action and emotions." Logan said looking down at Lynn, amazingly still sound asleep, in her mother's arms. "We're all tired, We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. You're getting your life back Veronica. And I will have the test results. Keith, you should get some sleep too.

- Somebody got to stay awake, for whenever Lynn will wake up.

- Ok, then, thank you very much.

- I love you Dad.

- I love you too kiddo, now sleep !"

As Veronica slowly drifted to sleep, her head leaned more on Logan's chest. He tried to make her more comfortable than she was before by letting her snuggle against his collarbone the same way Lynn was. Slowly after that, himself fell asleep, leaving Keith to watch over them as they slept.

Tomorrow was a big day …

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

(1) : She's just three, and I have no idea how the kids speak at that age in english, so I made a grammatical error on purpose: the repetition of the negation. And Veronica calls her Baby because she doesn't know her name yet.

AN2 : I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to go back to school, and my parents decided to take my computer away because of my bad grades last year, yeah 'cause apparently they really want me to succeed, but then again I hat physics and am good in maths, now I do Math ! And it's not like they took a third mortgage on the house to pay my tuition, the only thing they pay for is a roof over my head and food ( I still live at my parents ; how sad ?) Yeah my tuitions for the whole year is like 20 euros, and it's because I took sport (which is like 15 euros) yeah also, I'm a scholarship kid. Anyways, back in september I turned 20 (great party !), realised that I hadn't lived my life, still not living it, and it's a good thing I look like a 16 years old, because, at least, it matches my mind ! And I wasn't so inspired to do drama cause I was in a good place with my friends and all. And nox I'm rambling !!!

Anyways, I found myself computerless so I took my notebook and started writting the chapter by hand. In a nutshell, I really hope you liked that chapter because I really don't when I'll be able to post the next one. Also, it seems that that chapter is one of the last.

If you read uptil here, Congratulations !!!! And sorry again for the delay and mistakenly adding a chapter that was not a chapter that made you receive an alert about a deleted chapter.

Don't Forget To Review ^.^


	7. How Fast Can You Heal?

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled. But they loved each other.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

AN1: I really want to thank all the people who take the time to leave me a review, it really helps, and it really makes me happy ;) and again I'm sorry it took me so long to update, well, I had exams ! And again, reviews are very welcomed. So Thank to usernames are for losers, kh2009, NaomiBlue, Bethelove, Misshay16, and Superficialcynic. And also LateVMLover who made me realize that some people were still reading this story !

Recap : Veronica is a FBI agent who was shot in duty. She was working in a special unit along with several other agents, including Mac. During an operation, she was shot. She was in a medical induced coma for about 4 years until Logan took her away from the doctors and she woke up. There is a mole in her unit. Logan and Veronica share a daughter, Lynn who had never spoken to her mother before. The FBI and the Russian mob are after Logan and his family. Logan, Veronica, Lynn and Keith are on the run in Logan's plane. They don't know where they are going. Mac is working the case on her side.

The story takes place in the end of year 2017, so obviously, it wasn't the end of the world on December, 26th, 2012 !

Here is chapter 7 : How Fast Can You Heal ?

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The plane had been flying for over 40 minutes when Veronica awoke. Her father was sleeping on the other side of the plane, and Lynn was still asleep in her arms. She turned her head to see that Logan was watching her.

- ' Hey! You're awake.' His smile was bright, his eyes shone.

- ' Yes I am.' She said with a chuckle. 'Can you help me?' She said pointing her daughter still clinging to her.

As he took Lynn from her mother's embrace, she awoke.

- 'Daddy, I dreamt that Mommy was awake! But you woke me up and now she's gone again.' She pouted.

- 'Honey, it wasn't a dream. She turned to see who was holding her.

- Mommy! You're here now!

- Yes I am, I'm here now.

- I wasn't dreaming! Daddy, I wasn't dreaming!' She jumped from Logan's arms to where Veronica was sitting. 'You're here now!'

Veronica smiled at the little girl, hugging her tightly. She realized as she wanted to move that her legs refused to work. Not wanting to panic Lynn who was still attached to her, she gestured over to Logan motioning her unmoving legs. He understood the message and picked his daughter in his arms, she fussed a little not wanting to leave her mother's embrace, but she obeyed Logan when he told her to go play with her grand father.

-'Come on Lynn, let's go see the pilot'

When the cockpit door closed, Logan turned to Veronica, slowly took off her shoes and socks.

- 'Can you try to wriggle your toes for me?'

She tried, but her toes stayed uncharacteristicly still and she started panicking.

- Logan, Am I broken? She asked in a tearfull voice.

- Veronica, look at me. You're not broken. The last time our doctor checked you up, he told me that if you ever woke up, everything was going to be ok. He told me that paralysis was normal, and that it goes away after a while.

- How much time?

- He didn't say, but you were out for four years, so it's gonna take some time. Your body needs to readjust to the fact that you're not laying still anymore.

- We're on a plane, running away from I don't know how many persons. There's a guy who wants me dead or at least make me suffer unbearable pains and anyone close to me is in danger. We don't have a while. I'm just going to be a dead weight to you; you might as well leave me behind and then figure out who's behind everything.

- Veronica, look at me. Nobody is giving anybody up, OK ? We stick together, we're a family now, you're not alone… And there's no fucking way I'm giving up on you!

- That's what terrifies me, she cut him, It's not just my life on the line.

- Exactly, so we stick together, and everything'll be alright. And don't ever tell again that you want to give up! You don't know what we've been through without you. You don't know how it was for me to live without you, to raise Lynn without you. So promise me you'll never give up Ok?

- Logan...

- Promise me.

- I promise I'll never give up.

- Good! Now let's get your legs moving, shall we?

- I love you Logan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you enough, but I love you.

- You gonna get through this, we'll get through this. We'll have a happy ending; I'll even get you the white picket fence. You're gonna be okay and we're gonna be okay.' His eyes were pleading with hers. He had waited 4 years to have his Veronica back, a couple of days, or weeks more weren't going to change how he felt.

- 'Okay, I'm sorry Log-

- 'Stop apologizing. You were right to go after the bad guy, it's your job. It's wasn't your fault. It is the fault of whoever is the fucking traitor!

- Yeah, I know that, but-

- No buts, you need to let back Kickass Veronica in.' He waited for her reaction. She slowly nodded.

- 'Alright, wanna move your feet?'

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "Wallace speaking.

- Wallace, you need to come rightaway to my house. I found something.

- Alright, I'll be there in 20" He said as he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

Mac was staring at her screen as she hung up the phone. She was dumbfounded by what she had unlocked. She had time to crack files now since she was on a sabbatical from the FBI after they found out she had been helping Keith Mars gather classified informations. And she knew someone in Veronica's team was corrupted. She didn't know who to pass on the information she had. But she needed to share it as much as possible, as soon as possible.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "Can I play with the butons now?

- No honey, you've got to let the pilot handle those.

- Grampie, You're smiling. I've never seen you smile like that.

- Am I really?

- Yes, you're smiling because Mommy opened her eyes and talked?

- Yes. He turned to the pilot. We might have to change the course soon.

- Copy that, I'm going to need the new destination soon, or else we might run out of fuel.  
As Keith was leaving the cockpit with Lynn, a message came through the radio.  
- This is Echo 14, you are an unauthorized flight. We have to escort you to LAX. One of your passengers is wanted for questioning by the FBI. Over.  
- Roger that. I will follow you to LAX. Over.

- Ok, so we're a bit in trouble. I'm going to warn them. You did the right thing though.

As he opened the cockpit, he heard bribes of Logan and Veronica's end of conversation. His heart broke when he heard Veronica apologize once more. He waited until they were finished talking. He saw Logan pick Veronica up from her seat and try to make her stand on her own. They didn't need anymore problems so he was not going to tell them they were headed to LAX. He walked to one of the seats, settle Lynn down with some coloring to do, and went to his place. Logan and Veronica were too busy focusing on Veronica's feet to notice Keith's return. He opened up his laptop, and checked his messages.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'Are you an idiot?

- No uncle, let me …

- Let you what? Explain? You've lost that right. You want to make me die of a heart attack before it's time or maybe you want me thrown to jail? What were you thinking?

- He was useless. He could've talked!

- That's why we had his family, so he wouldn't talk! And why did you disposed of the body the way you did? So he wouldn't talk? You're an idiot Gorya! He had insurance! That's why we kept paying him! Maybe I should just kill you and dispose of your body?

- Uncle Lev, I …

- There is no uncle Lev anymore. I'll leave the decision to your father. You're the shame of this family Gorya.'

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'Do you have the report yet?  
- No sir, only the preliminary ones.

- Just get whatever you have for now.

- Well it appears that, from the samples we collected at the location, Agent Mars was drugged to stay comatose, and yet, all her medical files say that she was in coma caused by her wounds. We believe that Echolls recently discovered this and not trusting anybody, kidnapped our agent. Second of all, we know for a fact that Echolls travels by plane. We still don't know if agent Mars is still comatose but from all the equipment that were left on the premises, it looks like she awoke. And finally, we don't know where Keith Mars is. He vanished from Earth, most likely to be with his daughter and Echolls in a plane.

- So, you are saying Agent Mars was poisoned into staying in a coma?'

Tom Walker was getting anxious

- 'From the toxicology report, I'd say yes, but then again, we'll have to check with the doctors on the case. They had to run tests on our agent at one point to know why she was still comatose.

- Send three agents at the hospital. And get me my team in the briefing room in twenty minutes.

- Yes, sir.'

Tom Welker went back to his office studying the report he had in his hands. How could he have missed this? It only reinsured him in thinking that Keith Mars and Mackensie were right all along. He decided to get in touch with Mackensie and see what she was up to.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'You're standing up on your own!' Logan exclaimed.

- 'Logan, don't let go of me!' She screamed as she fell backwards.

- 'I've got you.' He responded when she landed in his arms. 'Do you want to try getting up on your own?' He asked.

- 'Yeah, let's do that.'

He watched her struggle to keep her balance while getting up. He wanted so badly to help her, but that wouldn't help her at all.

Finally, after a while that seemed like eternity, she managed to be stanting on her own.

- 'You did it! You're up!' He kissed her with all his soul. He had been waiting to kiss her for ever. And he had found the perfect moment.

- 'Whoa! What will you do when I get back the ability to walk!' She laughed against his lips, her forehead against his.

- 'I can think of a few things…

- Whooa there, Dad in the room, and kids too!

- Don't worry Dad, we're not gonna do anything…' And before Logan could protest, she added for his ears only, '… yet.'

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'Wallace, finally! Glad you could make it so fast. You are not gonna believe what I found, come on in.'

Wallace didn't have the time to say Hello that he was hurried in by Mac who almost closed the door on his arm.

- 'Well, Hello to you too.

- Yeah, Hi, hello Wallace, How are you today? Fine? Yeah, me too! Now, will you hear me?

- Alright, go ahead.

- Do you remember when I couldn't open that folder?

- Yeah, I remember. It kept you awake for weeks until we told you to rest because you were ruining yourself, you were worse than Logan!

- Yeah, anyway, I finally managed to open it, somebody lower the password security level to very easy, so I was able to crack it open. The password was _Mars._

- Mars, like the planet? Or Mars like Veronica?

- Given the content of the folder, I think it's directly related to Veronica.

- What's in it?

- Files about the Sorokins, their business and then, there is a file about all of the agent in our unit.

- You mean like the special unit you and Veronica were in before she was shot and you fired from?

- The unit exactly.

- Why haven't you given it to the authorities? I mean, it could help them find the bastard who took Veronica's life away!

- I…'

She was about to start her explanation when her doorbell rang.

- 'Are you waiting for somebody else?

- No, it's just you, since Dick's gone AWOL and Max is at work.

- Then, who is it?

- I don't know.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: So sorry for the hiatus, but you know I had exams, and then I wasn't particulary happy with what I wrote so I didn't want to disappoint so I put it on hold. And hey ! this is a big chapter ! So reviews ?


	8. Coming Home Pt1

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled. But they loved each other.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

AN 1: Here's part of the new chapter. It is the last one, so it's going to be long, in multiple parts and also, is not finished written yet. I'd like to thank the few people who reviewed, this chapter is for you. So thanks to ptitemel38 (tu viens d'Isère ?), Usernamesareforlosers, LateVMlover and the one person who didn't leave an username. And also HoneyBee1, no I don't like sad endings, but I like to drag my characters through some troubles, I'm wicked that way!

Chapter 8 : Coming Home Part1

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'We're heading back to LA' Keith said as he closed his laptop.

- 'Wait, I thought you said we needed to run, because someone is after us.' Logan answered.

- 'Yes, that's true, but there's an F18 escorting us, we don't have much choice.

- I don't want to go back, Keith, I spent the last 4 years of my life miserable. I won't go through that again, and I won't put my daughter through more misery than she's already been through.' Logan said firmly.

- 'Logan, there is absolutely nothing you can do right now. I trusted you to take care of my daughter and my granddaughter and now I need you to return me the favor. We're going to get through; Plus Mac is already in LA, and she's on our side.

-We could jump with parachutes!

-Logan, don't be an idiot, you think the F18's pilot wouldn't notice 3 or 4 human sized package coming out of our plane?

- Ok, then I guess we're going home.' Said Veronica with a resigned tone.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'What do we do with them?

- Kill 'em all. I'll find a way to pin it on Gorya, Balmer's dead; we don't need his family anymore! I need you to find whatever insurance he had against us first. And who had access to it.'

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'Alright people, listen up! As of now, you all know that Agent Mars has been drugged to remain comatose. I personally think that the actions of Logan Echolls were to protect her, something we were not able to do. Second point, one of ours was found dead the same way agent Mars was found at the same place and position, bearing a mark and a message. That same mark was found on Agent Mars. So either the real culprit is still out there or someone has been leaking information. Keira and Jason, I want you two to go talk to the medical staff. John, you are going to study very closely Jack's files. Ginny you're going with Sparrow to Jack's apartment, see if you can find anything. Alright people, let's move.

- Aren't we sending a team to find Veronica?' Jason asked.

- 'No, we already know where she is, and as of right she is being brought home. So we need to focus on the people who wanted to hurt her so she can come back home safe and sound. Someone has a huge grudge against her to go through all that trouble. It makes it personal for Veronica, so it's personal for us too.

- Why aren't we looking at her files then ?

- We already did, but the ones we need are not in her FBI files and we haven't been able to crack her personal files or to find the hidden ones.'

He sat down on his chair waiting for his team to go, but they weren't moving.

- 'I gave you all an assignment, so go! Move it!

As they were all leaving the room, Tom called back Keira.

- 'I have a special assignment for you. I need you to watch Jason.

- Mind if I asked why ?

- I'm not sure I can trust him anymore. I monitored all of you, and he's been having a lot of contact with some people on our watch list.

- Alright, I'll keep an eye on him.'

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- 'Why are you doing that?' The woman asked frantically, trying to hide her son behind her.

-'You're just collateral damage,' grunted the masked man.

-'We didn't see anything, I swear. We won't say anything, because there's nothing to tell. Please! My son's just a boy, he's just a little boy. He hasn't done anything wrong.

-'Just shut up!' He said as he took her son away from her and put duck tape on her mouth.

She screamed through the tape, she could hear her son next to her crying, but it was impossible for her to soothe him. Then the sound of machine guns being unloaded covered the screams and the cries. And the night became silent again.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: I hope you like it cause I really messed up my semester and will probably not be able to write beyond what I already have for a long long time. I'm gonna get my diploma, I have faith, but I also have to work and really study this time, so I'm really not going to be able to update past part 2 that I'm already working on. (Sorry, I know this is a short chapter)

AN2: So I introduced Veronica's team. Who do you think can be the mole ? (I know I haven't given a lot of details, but in the next part, there are details...)

Reminder, Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Coming Home Pt2

**Title:** Epic

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Futurefic… LoVe Of Course. Epic isn't really Epic if there isn't a little bloodshed. They argued. They yelled. But they loved each other.

**Spoilers:** All 3 Seasons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

AN : Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks to those of you who were brave enough to click on the review button ^.^

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

-"What did the boss wanted to talk to you about?" Jason asked.

-"Oh you know, stuff, how was I dealing with everything, and the situation being personal.

- I'm sorry; I keep forgetting you lost your Dad to the Sorokins.

- It's okay, I mean, it's been seven years already. But I don't want to talk about it, so let's go see doctors, and get 'em to check your head while they're at it!" She joked, meaning for Jason to drop the matter, which he gladly did.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "Clear!" She heard them first, she thought she was going to die, but she was still here. She held her son closely, wanting to be left alone and alive.

- "Clear!" She heard the second man, and hope they were here to save her.

-"M'am, are you OK?" She slowly lifted her head, and her eyes met a man dressed in bulletproof vest with the capital letters written on it. She saw it and knew she'd be safe now. FBI, three letters and she could breathe again.

- "I think I'm alright" She heard her son whimper, and slowly lifted him up. "Danny, are you hurt?" She saw him nod, she felt relief and so did her son.

- "M'am, you need to come with us to be defriefed.

- Wait, my husband works for the FBI too, can he debrief me? I haven't seen him in a long time.

- I'm sorry Mrs Balmer, we can't do that. You'll know more after everything is done.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Wallace opened the door slowly, kept the lock on, just in case.

- "Who are you? And what do you want?

- My name is Tom Walker, I'm agent Mars' boss. I need to talk to McKenzie right away, it's a matter of life and death.

- Show me your ID."

Wallace took a look at the ID, then closed the door again, and turned to Mac who was standing right next to him.

- "It's him, he's the real deal, let him in.

- Hello McKenzie, how are you?" Walker asked with a sad smile.

- "Im fine sir, but do you mind if I ask you what you are doing here?"

- "Can I sit? It's a pretty long story.

- Yes, of course, have a sit. Is it okay if Wallace stayed ?

- Do you trust him?

- Yes, absolutely, and he's Veronica's best friend, he's trustworthy.

- Alright, then. Well, you remember how the team was formed?" She nodded. "Pat and I had been friends since the academy and…"

He told the entire story of what he knew and what he suspected. He shared confidential information. Mac told him she was in contact with Keith, and from there, they created a plan to bring them back safely.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

- "We're gonna land is less than 20 minutes."

Logan started fidgeting in his seat, Lynn was oblivious to the outside world while she happily chatted away to Veronica who didn't know what to feel about coming back and Keith was afraid they were going to his daughter away.

- "Logan, I know you're scared, but I think everything is going to be alright. Mac just called me and she's on her way with Walker.

- My boss Walker is coming with Mac?" Asked Veronica, incredulous. She moved a little, and asked Lynn to change seat. She put her in the seat in front of her and buckled her seatbelt. She went back to her seat, she knew the discussion was about to get really serious.

- "Yes, he thinks there's a mole on his team for the past five years or so and he only trust Mac. She told me they've uncovered evidence from your ex-partner.

- Jack? They uncovered evidence _from_ him? What does that mean? What does he mean?" She asked turning towards Logan.

- "I don't know Veronica, I haven't been out in the world for a long time.

- Veronica, sweetie, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Jack Balmer was found dead earlier this week, the same way you were found.

- What? No it can't be, it has to be a mistake, he has a little boy to take care of, he can't be dead!" She was ranting now, she felt tears in her cheeks. "Why?" She asked in a little voice.

- "I don't know the details, I'm not privy to the FBI investigation on this case, I'm sorry Veronica, I heard it on the radio when I went on the lam to join Logan. Mac was the one who gave me the little information I do have." Veronica was trying to regain her composture, she wiped her tears.

- "I want to know what you know."

And Keith started to tell the story Mac had shared with him. When he was almost done, the copilote through the intercom announced they were landing and needed to fasten their seatbelt.

They didn't know what they were returning to. In her last communication, Mac said that Tom Walker was coming to greet them, and while Veronica had nothing to do in her sudden vacation with her family while unconscious, Logan and Keith were a little less clean. Logan had bribed a hospital nurse and fooled an FBI agent and Keith escaped surveillance to join his fugitive son in law.

Veronica was sat next to her daughter who was grasping her hand anxiously as the plane started his descent to the ground.

A team of FBI agent welcomed them as their feet hit the ground. Tom Walker greeted them quickly and surprised Veronica by hugging her.

- "I'm so glad you're alright, we missed you." Veronica stood there awkwardly not really knowing how to respond.

- "Hum, Thanks?" They exchanged a few more commodities as they walked to the cars. They were almost in when the first shots rang. Agent Walker yelled for them to take cover. He dispatched his team so that Veronica and her family could get in the car and away from the shooting. One of his agents took the wheel and drove off with the Mars-Echolls family in it.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN : So yeah, short chapter. So I'm looking for a beta, or a co-author, someone who knows how to write, because even if I have the ideas, I'm having a really hard time putting it in words, so yeah, I need help. There's one more chapter where everything will be answered and then the epilogue. You know I'm seriously not a writer, that's why this is so hard for me, not to mention it isn't my birth language, but I think I did OK, at least for the first few chapters, no?


End file.
